Aishiteru, Kagome
by HyperAnimeWolf
Summary: A young half-demon named InuYasha Taisho was betrayed by the priestess, Kikyo. All in one day, his life was turned around, and he lived in misery and fury for years to come. That is, until he meets a young girl. But he is no longer himself, for Kikyo pu
1. Prologue

Well...first thing's first. Disclaimers. I do not own any of the characters in the following, save but the few I have made up. As for the song in the following fic, lyrics were written by Amy Lee, from the band of Evanescence, the song titled, "Going Under".

Full Summary: Prologue starts as a songfic, "Going Under" by Amy Lee of Evanescence. A young inu half-demon named InuYasha Taisho was betrayed. Betrayed by the one he thought he had loved. That priestess, Kikyo. They had a conflict in the forest, InuYasha's forest, where his life would never be the same. That very day, his life was a complete turn around, and he lived in misery and fury for the next fifty years. That is, until he meets a young girl. Will she be able to help him, this hanyou? He is no longer himself, for Kikyo put a spell upon him, an enchantment that lasted even after the woman's death. This young woman, Kagome Higurashi, just may be able to heal his icy heart. Inu-Kag, Mir-San. R&R!

* * *

_Aishiteru_

_Prologue: Going Under_

* * *

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still can't hear me..._

_Going under"_

He backed against the tree, golden eyes wide as he felt the shaft pierce his chest, blood splattered on the bark's surface and in his long, silvery hair. Dog ears swiveled forward at the sound of her menacing cackle.

"_Don't want your hand_

_This time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Now tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I though I've reached the bottom"_

"I cannot risk it," the voice said. "It's either the Shikon no Tama, or you. My loyalty lies with the village, half-demon." He felt his strength drain from his body as amber orbs were now clouded and half covered with dropping lids.

"_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under"_

The woman in front approached. A priestess. "Kikyo..." he muttered. "But...why...? I thought...I thought we..." he said in a pained, hoarse whisper. She silences him with her fingers on his lips.

"_Blurring and stirring, the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's near and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore"_

"You, dear InuYasha," she hissed venomously, "will no longer be a threat to me, or that of my jewel and village." His hand attempted to stray towards his battered sword on his waist, he himself still hanging from the tree by that single sacred arrow.

"_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm..."_

He was too late. She waved her hand with a chant, and he felt pain throbbing in his chest. Hands curled into talons, feet into paws, face into a fanged beak. Eyes narrowed and were rimmed in black, though still holding their furious gold. He watched as she took his sword and drove it into his already wounded torso.

"_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under"_

He watched as his father's heirloom disappeared into his body, and he felt power surge through him. He took his taloned hands and wrenched out the enchanted arrow free. Her eyes were wide in shock, her taunting voice at a stand still. He raised that clawed, scaly hand, growling, baring the fangs in his beak.

"_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under"_

He felt hot, sticky blood in his grasp as she screamed in agony. Her cold, gray eyes stared hatred at the silver creature of fur and feather. The creature was now a creature of the demon sword. This one was now the foretold beast of legend, the half-demon to be fused with Tetsusaiga the Cleaving Fang. She laid there, motionless, and he growled triumphantly. Then he, too, fell over, right next to the dead miko.

"_Going under"_

* * *

A/N: So...how's that for my first fanfic? Well, please R&R! I'll be able to update soon. Probably by Sunday, or maybe Saturday. shrugWe'll have to see how things go. 


	2. The Gryphonwings

Replies to Reviews:

Lilangelchic: Thanks! This is actually one of my best attempts. ; I hope it goes along well.

* * *

_Aishiteru_

_Chapter One: The Gryphonwings_

* * *

"Phew!"

There was a slam as the girl placed the bag of rice at her stepmother's feet. The old woman grinned and thanked the fifteen year old. Kagome Higurashi was her name. She had never really known her father, and her family was destroyed by an onslaught of bat demons. She felt herself writhe as she thought of Tigaromaru and his demons. Mother, Sota, Grandpa, they had no chance of escaping. She only survived because she was trapped underneath the debris of her broken home.

She stood up straight as Kaede got to her feet, and started to boil water in one of her clay pots. The old priestess turned to her stepdaughter and grinned thankfully, and she spoke in a hoarse, yet bold, voice. "Go now, Kagome, and get cleaned up. Then you can help me make dinner, if you'd like." She turned back around and started to put the rice in the boiling water.

Kagome was a slim girl, one with raven-black hair, which was as smooth as silk, yet she had plenty of it. Her eyes were a deep, rich, chocolate brown, which glittered with pride and determination, for she had vowed to avenge her family one day, as soon as her training as a miko was complete. Then she'd teach them. She sighed, and walked into the forest outside Kaede's hut, where she passed a Goshinboku. Here it was where she found markings on the tree and the ground, which intrigued her. Yet she knew not their meanings.

The young woman passed the area, and headed for the river. Here, she removed her clothing, a hoari with a white top and blue bottom, and she removed the crimson ribbon from her hair. Placing them aside, and removing her footwear, she slipped into the cold water and waded into the center, where she let the water's currents wash over her bare body.

After half an hour or so, after she had scrubbed her body clean the best she could with her hands and nails, she climbed out and dressed herself again. But she heard a noise off ahead, back where Kaede...no...

"NO!" she shouted as she broke off at a sprint, her ribbon left forgotten as she ran for the hut. When she got there, there was nothing left but the hut broken to pieces. No Kaede in sight. She gasped, and ran forward, leaping into the debris, which still smoked from recently being destroyed. A fire was beginning to form in the remains as she dug to find her stepmother.

Tears streaked her face as she desperately dug, tossing away lumber and furniture bits, ignoring the painful splinters that were adding up in her hands. "Kaede!" she yelled, crying openly now, her hands moving faster. "Kaede!"

There was a shifting of rubble and splinters as the old woman replied in a hoarse, cracked voice. "Ka...gome..."

"Kaede!" Kagome ran forward and moved the debris from her stepmother's face and torso, grabbing her hand, which was steadily losing its warmth. "Kaede, hang on..." she whimpered. "You can't leave me, not now. Kami, please..."

"Kagome..." she muttered, her voice growing weaker, "I need...you to do some...thing for me..." She reached into her haori shirt, and pulled out a curious object. Once the girl had identified it, she gasped.

"The...Shikon no Tama? But...how?" She took the jewel as the old woman handed it to her.

"Kikyo...the former prie...stess of this village...was my...sister..." she motioned towards the jewel now in the girl's hands. "And...after I found her dead next to...a demon...I took it before Naraku's minions could get their...hands on it."

"Oh..." she sighed, looking crestfallen. "Then that means that they came here, whoever 'they' are, and tried to take the jewel?"

"...Yes......." There was one last shuddering breath, and then one last squeeze of the hand. Then the old woman went limp, and her labored breathing ceased. Kagome's tears had dried out by now, but her face was stained, and she stood up, dry eyed.

She held her hands up, and chanted a prayer for the woman, and replaced the debris over her. She sighed, shivering with sorrow, and then walked away, or rather, she ran. After gathering a few necessary items and stuffing them into a white doeskin back, she had run, seeking villagers. The first place she had come upon was the house of her best friend, Sango.

When the young woman saw her friend running over, Sango leapt to her feet and ran in front of Kagome, onyx hair flying behind her, mahogany eyes lit concern.

Kagome's tears had welled up again, and she collapsed into the huntress's arms. Sango stroked the girl's cheek, wiping away a tear. She walked up to her won home, where two young boys pushed back the screen door, and trotted along after Sango and the miko-in-training.

The taller boy, Kohaku, was Sango's biological sibling. The boy of ten had ebony hair like his sister, with brown eyes as well. In his hand was a sickle blade, connected to a chain, his weapon of choice as a demon exterminator.

The other child, however, was different, for he had only come to be Sango and Kohaku's sibling through marriage. His Kitsune mother and their human father had fallen in love, and it was because of this that these three became close siblings.

The fox boy, Shippo, had fiery tangerine hair, and eyes of sea foam green. He was simply dressed in a leather vest, along with a hoari that matched his eyes on the top half, which was ornate with leaf designs, while the bottom half was a pacific blue hue. His ears were pointed, and a fluff ball, a fox's tail, sprouted from behind him. It was only too obvious that this was a demon.

As Sango sat on the fur mat on the ground with her friend curled up next to her, both boys, Shippo and Kohaku, sat behind Sango. The woman placed a worried hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Tell me," she said, concern lining every inch of her. "What happened?" She knew she may not like the answer, seeing as how this had shaken Kagome up pretty bad, but it was better to get it out rather than keeping it bottled in.

"S-S-Sango..." she whimpered between hiccups. "It's K-Kaede. She's gone!" She sniffed and continued. "A d-demon or something. It attacked out home! All for this stupid jewel!"

"Jewel?" Sango looked surprised now. Was it the jewel she thought it was?

"Y-yes. The...the Shikon no Tama!"

Sango gasped as her friend pulled out the glowing orb. It was pinkish with a purple aura, and it shimmered oddly. Connected to it was a necklace, where bits of pink and white jade shards were strung together.

"Kaede had this? Is this why they attacked? And who's 'they', exactly?"

She nodded to the first question. "I don't know, but Kaede's dead now..." she muttered, answering the second. Right now, Sango's face held no expression except her grave frown. Then she suddenly spoke.

"I think I may know who's behind this."

"Wh-who?"

"Lord Naraku, and his griffin army, the Gryphonwings. They are out on a search for griffins and riders to recruit, as well as this very jewel in our possession." She placed the jewel around the miko's neck, and sighed. "This is bad. If they know who had it, then they'll be after you next. We have to get out of here while we can."

"No." Kagome sat up, and placed a hand on her friend's knee. "I can't let you get involved. Besides, if they do attack, then they'll need you and your brothers to protect this village. I don't want to take chances."

"But..."

"I said no!" She jumped up, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the hut, her heart racing like a centipede demon. She soon came to a stop, where she found herself in the odd forest. InuYasha's forest. Kagome looked up, seeing that she had run to the Goshinboku. What did these markings mean? They looked quite old, yet they held a meaning, keeping it hidden from her. She moved on. If she was to keep this away from the Gryphons, then she'd have to keep on the move.

She was going to cross the river, where she found her ribbon still on the ground. Kaede had made this for her, from the purest silkworm silk. She sighed, and tied the blue piece of cloth in her mass of raven locks. She then leaped from one stone to another that lead across the body of water, and she looked back, giving her old home one last wistful glance before she ran off into the shadow and comfort of the mysterious forest's trees.

* * *

Every few hours of wandering on foot, wet from the forest's morning dew on the leaves and grass, she'd sit down to take a rest, to take a look at her surroundings, and to wallow in her misery at the loss of Kaede. She took a glimpse at the orb around her neck, cursed, and then hid it back in her shirt. Soon, she found herself on the move again. There were more hours of wandering, seemingly in circles, that is, until she came upon a clearing.

There was a patch next to a stable where they had used it for farming, apparently, meaning that someone had been here recently. But, the fire ring outside the stable was long dead, and it seems that the tracks left behind were a few days old. She sighed. No one is here. Or, so she thought.

There was a shriek from within the stable, or, many cries, cries of a falcon. The strings on her curiosity level now, and she felt herself drift towards the old barn. Before she realized what she was doing, she had entered the stable, a stable of griffins. She gasped.

"Griffins?" she cried out loud, backing back towards the door. "But...but that means...!" She was about o turn, until there was an extra fierce growl from her left. Yes, a growl, not a shriek. She was surprised as she had turned her head to look into molten amber eyes. It glittered with hatred and fury as it struggled against chains in its stall.

Judging by the size of this brute, he could easily have broken the chains; that or the stall itself. Yet, he hadn't. Perhaps the chains were enchanted for restraint? She pondered the thought, when suddenly, she had heard a voice. It was a deep, clear voice, and was pleasant to listen to, but she had discovered no one was around.

"H-hello?" She turned around, and was about to go investigate, but the silver griffin had grabbed his beak on her sleeve.

_"You..."_ he snarled. _"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead, Kikyo!"_

She shuddered, realizing that this griffin, this abnormal looking demon, was talking to her.

"Kik-kikyo?" She gulped, and attempted to pull her sleeve from his...fangs?! The beast had fangs in its beak? And what of the rest of it? She'd never heard of silver griffins before, or ones that were...half canine. Weren't griffins half feline? She felt her head spin at the confusing thoughts buzzing around her head. She was brought back to Earth when the silver griffin spoke again.

_"So...you're not her...."_ he muttered as he released her. _"Who are you then, chit?"_

Chit?! She decided to ignore the comment. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. That's all I'm saying."

_"Feh, whatever."_ He turned his massive head to preen the feathers on his neck. _"What are you doing here, anyway, wench?"_

"Hey! What is it with the names? What's the deal with the names? My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not chit, not wench, Kagome! Got it?" She felt like she was trying to tell a stupid animal how to understand human concepts. But she was quite sure that this wasn't a stupid animal. This was a demon, and apparently, he was well with human speech, even through telepathy.

_"Just leave, unless you want the Gryphonwings to find you here, and take you in for slavery, you better leave."_ He sat down upon the matted straw below him; not quite enough for a comfortable bed, but enough, for this was going to be as comfortable any griffin gets.

Apparently, he had no food. The meat in the trough he couldn't reach was rotten and covered in flies. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature. But, she had to know one thing first, so that she could better communicate with him.

"What's your name?"

He blinked at her with those sharp, golden hues, glaring hard at her until he complied. _"InuYasha Taisho."_

Inu...Yasha? Dog Forest Spirit? "InuYasha?" she repeated. "But...you don't look anything like a dog...Oops..." she had said the wrong thing. As soon as she mentioned this, he had gotten to his claws and paws and struggled to reach her from the restraining stall.

Frightened now, she fled the stable. But she just couldn't push him out of her mind. The griffin that looked mostly like bird of prey, and part then his other half looked part wolf. Maybe he wasn't wolf? Yes, that's probably why he got mad. Wolves and dogs definitely never got along too well.

"Well, I can't just leave him to starve. It seemed all the other griffins had plenty to eat..." She pondered. "Perhaps he's a wild one. Maybe they hadn't broken his spirit yet. She grinned. One so arrogant as that? Who could tame such a thing? She smiled as she pulled out her bow and an arrow quiver. And, luckily for her, luck was with her.

Almost upon notching the arrow, she had spotted a hare. "This will have to do for now..." she muttered under her breath. She shot the arrow straight and true, having been in training for about a year now. She had trotted over to the rabbit, and pulled her projectile from the carcass.

"He won't mind if I leave the fur, will he?" He was a griffin, right? He won't mind... She had picked up the dead rabbit and sighed, slinging the thing over a strong stick, and walking back to the barn. But, just as she reached for the door, a shadow engulfed her, and she let out a terrified scream as wings beat the air, and she was carried away through the air.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one completed! (Finally! ; ) That took awhile. puts hands in warm water Need...to...rest...I may be able to update by this weekend, sometime, BTW. 


	3. Half Demons

Wow, that last chapter took awhile. Shoot, it was five pages long with size ten and Tahoma style font. I thought I'd be writing that one for forever. Hopefully this chapter won't take as long...

* * *

Aishiteru

Chapter One: Half Demons

* * *

Inu...Yasha? Dog Forest Spirit? "InuYasha?" she repeated. "But...you don't look anything like a dog...Oops..." she had said the wrong thing. As soon as she mentioned this, he had gotten to his claws and paws and struggled to reach her from the restraining stall.

Frightened now, she fled the stable. But she just couldn't push him out of her mind. The griffin that looked mostly like bird of prey, and part then his other half looked part wolf. Maybe he wasn't wolf? Yes, that's probably why he got mad. Wolves and dogs definitely never got along too well.

"Well, I can't just leave him to starve. It seemed all the other griffins had plenty to eat..." She pondered. "Perhaps he's a wild one. Maybe they hadn't broken his spirit yet. She grinned. One so arrogant as that? Who could tame such a thing? She smiled as she pulled out her bow and an arrow quiver. And, luckily for her, luck was with her.

Almost upon notching the arrow, she had spotted a hare. "This will have to do for now..." she muttered under her breath. She shot the arrow straight and true, having been in training for about a year now. She had trotted over to the rabbit, and pulled her projectile from the carcass.

"He won't mind if I leave the fur, will he?" He was a griffin, right? He won't mind... She had picked up the dead rabbit and sighed, slinging the thing over a strong stick, and walking back to the barn. But, just as she reached for the door, a shadow engulfed her, and she let out a terrified scream as wings beat the air, and she was carried away through the air.

Her arms were spread wide beside her; the griffin that had picked her up was carrying her with its taloned paws. She struggled, and the creature snapped its beak. She looked up and saw that this griffin had no fangs, nor did it have silver feathers and fur, nor a canine half. Yep, InuYasha was probably a rare one. But she did also notice that the griffin that held her had a rider.

"H-hey!" she shouted, struggling in the creature's claws as they passed over her village, where she gasped and watched in horror as a hoard of griffins and their riders assaulted the area. She glared at her captor. "Who are you? What do you want?! Why are you attacking my village?"

He looked below and sneered at the young woman. "You ask a lot of questions for a female," he jeered. "That will have to change...that is, if you want to live." He gave her a satisfied smirk at the sight of her frightened expression.

They soared over a mountain range, now, obviously the Youkai Alps. She gulped. There would be no easy escape, unless she went by air, and she doubted that these slavers would give her a griffin to escape on. She tried struggling one more, only to have a few strands of her ebony hair get snipped by the close snap of the griffin's beak.

Kagome merely looked down at the sickening heights as a fortress, which looked like a temple of some sort, with her saddened, dark mahogany eyes. She felt her insides writhe around in her belly, her fear and anxiety started to kick in once more. What was going to her happen now?

* * *

She gasped as her captor griffin dropped her onto the ground into the wet grass, her hair flying in every direction as its behemoth wings beat the air. Now soaked, and her hair unkept, she was quite the uncomfortable girl by the time the Gryphonwing had brought her into Lord Naraku's temple, and none too gently. She could feel a bruise forming on the side of her upper arm.

"Ow..." she muttered, grasping the bruised area as the slaver bowed down to a person shrouded with shadows. Only part of his face was revealed in the dim firelight. The man had a menacing face, one that sent chills down her spine. Naraku, was it? She shivered with fear.

The man that sat before her was covered with the pelt of a white baboon demon, and he wore a blue haori with cranes under the yuki-hued garment. His eyes were a fierce red, giving off an evil essence, and they were further enhanced with the dark blue shadowing on the lids of his eyes. His hair was long and black, and his image looked all the more sinister.

She was forced to her knees as the Gryphonwing placed her hand on her neck and forced her into a bow. Great, another bruise...

"You shall bow down in the presence of Lord Naraku!"

"Leave her, Koumali. Go now." He gave a hurried bow and rushed out of the heavy oak doors, and they shut with a thud, locking Kagome's heart outside. There was no escaping now. And she knew that he was a demon, for he gave off the same aura that the griffins had, and those awful bats.

But then she remembered. She felt that the silver griffin held a different aura, one stronger, yet more faint than that of the others. Perhaps, he may be a half demon? Then, that means that Naraku is...also a half demon? She shook her head slightly, those unnoticeably. How could a half demon command such a powerful militia?

She snapped back to the temple room as the Lord's sinister cackle rose, and echoed in the large room. He got to his feet, and glared down at Kagome, whom was still bent over on the floor.

"Get up," he snapped. She complied, still shivering. "Name?"

"K-Kagome." He tilted an eyebrow, his menacing crimson orbs on her face. She continued. "Kah-Kagome Higurashi."

"Right." He spoke in a business-like manor. "You're the one we've been searching for, for quite a while now. Give it here."

"I-it, sir?" She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. She had to try to stall.

"You know very well what I mean," he snapped back irritably.

"No, sir."

"The Shikon no Tama!" He had leaped in one bound to her, his face a hair's breath away from hers. "Hand it over, if you know what's good for you, girl." His eyes moved towards her neck, and she placed her hand over it. He growled, and his hand struck out like a snake, grabbing the jewel and yanking it from her throat, the white and pink jade falling to the ground before she knew what had happened.

He raised his hand, and then she felt a sting on her face. She looked tearfully at him after he had slapped her.

"Obey when I command you to do so." He gave her one last glare, and then returned to his seat in the front of the temple room. "Kanna!" he shouted, looking to the back of the room. A young girl slowly walked up to them, her face expressionless, and she held a mirror in her hands.

"Kanna, take this girl to the rooms for the griffin women. She'll serve well in the griffin stables. I'll assign her the..."special" one when he gets here tomorrow. Now go."

The young silver haired youth bobbed her head slowly, and turned around, no emotion passing her face, sort of like a zombie. Kagome followed the girl in the white kimono, feeling anxious until the moment she had left Naraku's slave chamber.

She sighed, and whimpered a little as she followed behind the seemingly five year old girl. "Um... Ms. Kanna? What does he mean by the "special" one?" She gave a gulp, and felt like she was shrinking. She did not like the thought of this one little bit. And it did not help that the young girl in front of her wouldn't speak. The raven-haired girl decided to keep quiet.

Soon, after about ten minutes of walking down fancy corridors and pathways, they had finally reached a door that they would go through. It was just as fancy with gold and red and silver and black as any of the other doors. This one, though, led to a beautiful garden. There was a pond, with goldfish and water lilies, and a bridge to cross over it. Little daisies and buttercups blossomed in the sweet smelling grass, and there were cherry blossom trees along the walls.

"Wow..." she muttered to herself as she stepped into the serene scene. She took a few seconds before the door across the garden had shut, and Kanna had left. There was no other way out, and Kanna had locked the door they had come through. She decided to follow, rather than to get caught disobeying Naraku again. She ran across the gray hued stone bridge, and walked through the door.

Inside, the strong odor of manure, mash, blood and straw all reached her nose at once. She put her hoari sleeve over her nose as she walked through, and they had reached the back of the griffin stalls. The silver haired one paused at the last stall. "Your griffin...shall be here...tomorrow," she muttered, and then walked through the next door. Kagome followed suit.

Inside the next room was an array of several straw beds, each looking as comfortable as the ones back home. At least they wouldn't sleep on what the griffins had to sleep on. Those thin layers of hay couldn't have been very comfortable. On each was a set of clean sheets and uniforms. Kanna pointed towards the clothes, and then to the door in the back. "Wash...and then...meet me by the...pond."

Kagome bowed, not wanting to get in trouble again. She walked over to the uniform and frowned at it as Kanna silently left the room. She picked it up and glanced at it. It was similar to her priestess's haori, but it was a bloody red hue. Thin, golden lines mad dragons along the sides of the legs, and there was a silver one on the left shoulder. And below that silver lined serpent was a row of three buttons. A silver sash with gold trimming was meant to be used for a belt.

Kagome sighed, and then picked up the garments, trotting over to the back of the room. Where is everybody, anyway? Must be attending to their charges...she thought. She walked into the washroom, and saw that no one was there. She glimpsed the hot spring that seemed to have had this washroom built over it. She undressed, and laid her garments aside, slipping into the hot water.

It felt so soothing after her hardships earlier today. It seemed to have washed all of her woes away for the time being. She picked up a sea sponge she spotted on the edge of the spring and washed herself clean the best she could. Afterwards, after she had dried off and dressed in the new hoari, she had tied her hair up with Kaede's red silk ribbon. She'd never give this up. Especially now, since the kind old woman had passed away. This was a trinket that would forever more hold her memories of her second mother.

She took a deep breath, hand on the door that lead out to the cherry garden. She pushed the door outwards slowly, blinking as the sky's vivid oranges and blood reds shined in her face. The dismal colors of the once enjoyable sunset caused a lump to form in her throat. Kagome snapped back to her senses as she felt a cold touch on her arm.

The miko looked down and looked into the girl's blank, emotionless eyes. Kanna had placed a reassuring hand on the fifteen-year-old's arm, if the cold clammy touch could be called reassuring. The silver haired youth said in her dull, yet childish voice, "It will all...be okay. Now...Lord Naraku...has ordered for you...in the dining hall."

The girl walked forwards, back to the locked door where, with a wave of her hand, she opened it. Gripping her mirror, Kanna had left the garden, Kagome trotting close behind. She'd rather not think about what would happen if she had gotten herself lost in the labyrinth like hallways in Naraku's temple fortress. When they had entered the Dining Hall, Kagome gasped in shock.

It was a big area, walls covered with pelts of long dead demons, one of which looked like a large, snow white demon dog. It seemed to fit a dog demon she's heard of before, yet she couldn't place it. In the center of the room was a blazing fire, and Naraku perched once more in the darkest shadows of the room. She walked slowly across the wooden floor, while Kanna closed the rice paper sliding doors from the outside.

"Come here, girl." The voice sounded cold, and it was filled with amusement. This amusement that he felt made her spine and skin prick, as if millions upon millions on white-hot needles and pierced her skin. She winced slightly. Maybe she was being hurt. This half-demon seemed so powerful.

Kagome felt herself bow at the demon's feet as she he got to them. He motioned towards a servant after ordering the woman up. "I had said tomorrow you'd tend to your charge," he cackled, crimson eyes ablaze. "Well, strike that. He's here now." Naraku laughed as a screech and a growl pierced the room as many able-bodied servants came in, struggling with a silver griffin of canine blood. It was InuYasha.

But he was different, she noted. He was not the same griffin she had met at the stables. His eyes had a red tint blurred with the gold, and he was digging his talons into the ground as he tried to get at Naraku and Kagome. It was half-demon, yes, but that made him seem all the more powerful. They servants had let go, and InuYasha charged straight for the other hanyou and for the miko. Naraku had leapt out of the way, leaving Kagome behind. He chuckled mercilessly as the griffin bolted towards her in a maddened craze. She stood there, transfixed with horror as she looked into the eyes that seemed to spell death for her in the griffin's fangs and claws.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Ph33r the power of the Fanfics. I hate them myself, but a fanfic wouldn't be the same without them, right? So, there you have it! R&R, please! bows humbly 


	4. Inu Taisho

Heh, chapter two was another five pages. I wonder how long this one will be...

Snoochie: Thanks. This is kind of new, writing him as a griffin, so, yeah. I'm hoping to keep this up for a good while if I get enough reviews. But heck, I'll probably keep on writing anyway. But it'd be nice to know that there's people out there who likes this fic.

* * *

Aishiteru

Chapter Three: Inu Taisho

* * *

It was a big area, walls covered with pelts of long dead demons, one of which looked like a large, snow white demon dog. It seemed to fit a dog demon she's heard of before, yet she couldn't place it. In the center of the room was a blazing fire, and Naraku perched once more in the darkest shadows of the room. She walked slowly across the wooden floor, while Kanna closed the rice paper sliding doors from the outside.

"Come here, girl." The voice sounded cold, and it was filled with amusement. This amusement that he felt made her skin prick, as if millions upon millions on white-hot needles had pierced her skin. She winced slightly. Maybe she was being hurt. This half-demon seemed so powerful.

Kagome felt herself bow at the demon's feet as she got to them. He motioned towards a servant after ordering the woman up. "I had said tomorrow you'd tend to your charge," he cackled, crimson eyes ablaze. "Well, strike that. He's here now." Naraku laughed as a screech and a growl pierced the room as many able-bodied servants came in, struggling with a silver griffin of canine blood. It was InuYasha.

But he was different, she noted. He was not the same griffin she had met at the stables. His eyes had a red tint blurred with the gold, and he was digging his talons into the ground as he tried to get at Naraku and Kagome. It was half-demon, yes, but that made him seem all the more powerful. The servants had let go, and InuYasha charged straight for the other hanyou and for the miko. Naraku had leapt out of the way, leaving Kagome behind. He chuckled mercilessly as the griffin bolted towards her in a maddened craze. She stood there, transfixed with horror as she looked into the eyes that seemed to spell death for her in the griffin's fangs and claws.

"Father..." was all she heard as the griffin's massive form slammed her to the ground. His claws gripped her arms, drawing blood. He was about to let his beak dive into her throat when he inhaled deeply, and stopped. This wasn't Naraku. It was...that Kagome-chit. The one that looked like Kikyo...

The griffin's eyes glowed an eerie red as he felt hatred for the now-dead-for-fifty-years miko. InuYasha was going to kill her. She just knew it! She could smell her own death on his breath, read it in those rabid eyes. With a roar, the griffin leaped from her, trying to escape, only to be stop with many humans on top of him. Naraku sneered at Kagome as he passed by. InuYasha held in a yelp as the other half-demon kicked him in the flank. He also resisted from turning around and biting the ebony-haired man's head off.

"Bastard..." he muttered as he forced himself to bend to Naraku's will. The griffin was forced forward as Naraku forced him to move by the chain around his neck. Placing the chain lead in Kagome's hand, he walked off, muttering, "Take him to his stall."

"But...where's that...sir?" she added hastily.

"Kanna!"

"Yes, sir." She appeared, and motioned towards the girl to follow. She gently tugged on InuYasha's chain, and he snapped his beak, holding his footing for a moment, giving the miko a reproachful glare, and then following reluctantly.

"Wench, working for him."

"It's not like I've got a choice, InuYasha," she muttered. "He's forcing me to do so."

"Just say no."

"But he'll kill me."

"Better than serving his sorry ass, though," he hissed, flapping a wing.

Kanna cast a slight glance backward, listening to Kagome's voice. No, she could not hear the hanyou's voice, but she could tell that the miko was talking to him. This would be, she decided, a little something she'll leave out of her report. This is really nothing Naraku needed to know.

* * *

Kagome sat in her bed, listening to the other girls snore and twist about in their beds. She had the bed next to the window, so she laid her head on the sill, arms tucked under her chin. She kept her gaze on the cherry blossom trees under the silver light cast by the moon.

This place, it was so beautiful. But alas, she could not enjoy it. She was currently serving a harsh demon lord, a slave, if you will. She can never truly take time to consider much of this, nature's natural beauty.

With a sigh, the raven haired girl turned around and flopped in her bed, immediately falling asleep, for she hadn't realized just how worn out she was. Fatigue had gotten the better of her, and carried her into slumber.

* * *

"Hey, new girl! Get up!"

Kagome yelped as she felt someone slap her across the face once again. Bright mahogany orbs were revealed as she sat up bolt-straight, looking around. A young woman stood in front of her, cat ears poking from her head, a long tail swishing from behind. So Naraku didn't just enslave humans? Just how strong is this guy?

"I said get up!" The neko youkai swung her hand to slap her again. Kagome winced as she saw the hand coming, but never felt the impact.

"Leave her alone!" a voice sounded.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw a young wolf demon holding the cat's hand, a human girl holding the other.

"Leave the girl be, Minou, or we'll report you to Lord Naraku," the wolf growled.

With a 'harrumph' and a snort, she stomped from the room to the garden, and into the stables next door.

"Hi there!" the human girl bubbled. This girl looked about six or seven, long silver hair hanging about her shoulders. She had tanned skin, and bright red eyes. Kagome had realized, however, that this girl was also a half-demon. Wow, they seem to keep a lot of them here... "I'm Shiori!"

"I'm Ayame," the wolf had replied. She was taller than herself, and had short, red hair. Elfish ears poked through her hair, and a ivory hued tail hung behind. Bright emerald orbs glanced at the girl happily. Both we also dressed the same as she.

"H-hi..." she mumbled, feeling the welt on her cheek. Cat's claws are sharp... "N-nice to meet y-you...Ayame...Shiori..." She attempted a grin, which was a little convincing. At least she knew she had some people she could trust here.

"Well?" Shiori inquired.

"What's your name?" Ayame concluded.

"O-oh...well...my name's Ka-kagome."

"Ka-kagome?" the girls teased. "I've never heard a name like that before!"

There was a moment of silence, then the three burst out laughing. Getting dressed and cleaned up, they had told about each other. Ayame was once part of the northern wolf-demon tribes, the princess under her grandfather's pack. Shiori, she was dismayed to find out, was half bat demon, granddaughter to Tigaromaru, the bat she had sworn to slay some day. Of course, she hadn't mentioned that little fact...

Together, the three friends walked into the garden and into the neighboring room, the griffins' stables.

"So, Kagome, who's your charge?" Shiori inquired, tilting her head as they moved along the smelly hallway.

"I've got the silver one, the one that's half dog." She didn't think much of this, walking around and trying to look for InuYasha's stall. Ayame and Shiori had both stopped in their tracks.

"The...the silver?" the young hanyou muttered worriedly.

"Yeah...what's the matter with that?"

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing, only that he's the most dangerous griffin Lord Naraku had ever gotten his dirty claws on."

Kagome's brown eyes widened slightly, but then she replied: "Well, he's not so mean, I don't think. Sure, he may be a little smart-mouthed, but other than that, he's an okay hanyou."

Ayame and Shiori looked at each other in surprise. Ayame went first:

"So...that means you can speak with him? The silver griffin, I mean."

"Mmm-hmm." She gave a curt bob of her head, stopping in front of InuYasha's stable stall.

"And not only that," Shiori continued, "But the Lord has even handpicked you to take care of such a charge. You must be something special..." The young girl's eyes glittered in admiration as Ayame pushed her along.

"Well, good luck, Kaggie! We'll come up to see ya when break time comes!" With that, the two left, and Kagome swallowed a gulp, shutting her eyes and opening InuYasha's door.

She squeaked in surprise as the silver dog-griffin growled at the door's swinging open, and she fell over once she had walked in. The hanyou was breathing heavily, snorting, only to recognize the chit-girl's scent.

"You."

"Yes, me, InuYasha. I'm sure glad to see you, too," she replied dully, sarcasm dripping venomously from her quieted voice. "How was your night?" She say next to him, grabbing a brush from a nearby shelf and she attempted to brush his dog fur.

He looked back and snapped at her wrist, nicking the skin.

"Ow..." she whimpered, snapping her hand back and holding it to her chest. "What was that for?"

"Don't touch me, wench."

"But...hey! I thought we were on a friendlier basis now!"

"Heh. You thought wrong, human."

"It's Kagome! Stop calling me names, and call me by my real name, Ka-go-me!"

"All right then, Ka-go-me," he snickered, tossing his head in a horse-like manner. "As to your question, chit, you would know! Being a griffin in a place like this is no way to live! Treated as livestock, like a petty war horse! Stale water, rotten meat, a thin sheet of straw on stone floors. Go figure!"

"Oh...well..." she let her eyes fall downcast. "I didn't realize it was that bad..." She looked up, and her eyes met with InuYasha's golden ones. She sat there, staring into those cold, hard amber orbs. But, as he stared into her own chocolate eyes, the ice seemed to melt, but only for a second. Next thing she knew, the amber optics had frozen over again, but she had seen it. The gentle gaze that seemed to penetrate the cold heart. She shook her head, and looked for a change of subject.

"Oh! By the way, Inu-kun..." He growled as she had mentioned her pet-name for him. "About last night...that fur rug on the wall, the white dog demon...You said...you said that it was the pelt of your father?" She knew that she was risking her life in asking so, but it was something that she couldn't shake from her head.

InuYasha glared at her, hard. "And what business is this to you, woman? You need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business, damn wench."

"But...you're not exactly a person..." she retorted unwittingly.

He snapped his beak, and she flinched, raising her arms in front of her face with a squeak. Satisfied, the hanyou continued with a very human-like sigh.

"Yes, that was my father, Inu Taisho, king of the Western Lands..."

"So, that makes you a prince?" she intervened. He glared daggers at her, and she silenced herself.

"Yes. And that damn bastard, Naraku, has apparently slain my father. I may not have known him, and I probably wouldn't have ever cared if I did, for it was his fault my mother died. I don't care what the flea, Myoga says, that creature I know as my father may have had intense love for her, but he had to go to war with the Panther Tribes of the east, and left her while she was severely ill."

InuYasha was toying with a beetle with one of his long falcon talons as he spoke.

"A flea demon? Who's Myoga?"

"My...vizier. Dad left the thing behind, but all he is is another annoying pest. Like my brother and his stupid toad minion."

"Oh, you have a brother, too? Do you talk to him much?"

InuYasha gave a deft snort. "Feh. Right, like I could get along with that jackass."

"Okay, then..." she muttered, starting to feel a little skittish.

"Kagome," he had said suddenly.

"Hmm?" She smiled worriedly, sweat starting to bead down the back of her neck.

"I need you to do me a favor..."

Kagome didn't like the sounds of this. What would a griffin want her to do in the midst of a dictating hanyou lord and a Gryphon riders' stable? She had a bad feeling in her gut about this...Something was going to go wrong, whatever the inu hanyou's idea is...

* * *

A/N: Finally! Chapter three done! Like I said, another five pages, right? ; Anyways, please R&R! This is starting to get fun, and since it's Spring Break, I'll probably be able to update mucho faster! Thanks! 


	5. The Slaves’ “Flea” for Freedom

Well, what did I tell you guys? Another five full pages of writing! --- Who knew I could write so much? Just watch! The next one, lemme guess, five pages! XD Anyways...on with the story!

Ridom-nami: Thanks! - I'm sure that this one is definitely five pages. XD

* * *

Aishiteru

Chapter Four: The Slaves' "Flea" for Freedom

* * *

"Kagome," he had said suddenly.

"Hmm?" She smiled worriedly, sweat starting to bead down the back of her neck.

"I need you to do me a favor..."

Kagome didn't like the sounds of this. What would a griffin want her to do in the midst of a dictating hanyou lord and a Gryphonwings' stable? She had a bad feeling in her gut about this...Something was going to go wrong, whatever the inu hanyou's idea is...

"I need you...to retrieve a hair from my father's pelt."

Kagome blinked, dumbfounded. "What do I look like, a dog?" she retorted, getting to her feet.

"And is there something wrong with that?" he growled, snapping at her ankles.

Tired of his snapping and biting, the girl backed to the wall, where the chains restraining him kept him from out of range of her. "I don't suppose, but why would you want a hair from his dead body, anyway? And in Naraku's dining vicinity?"

"In order to escape this place, we will need one strand of fur from my father's hide."

"But..." she mumbled...

"You will do it!" InuYasha snapped, also leaping to his feet. "Do it tonight, in the light of the moon! Grab one hair, and bring it back to me. And then, we'll make our escape." He sat on his haunches and glared at the miko.

Kagome sighed. It seemed there was no swaying this beast. "Fine, fine. You win, InuYasha. But how do you plan to pull this little stunt off? In the middle Naraku's fortress, in an outlying mountain range area?"

"Well, for one, the outside is just outside of this hallway. Second, I've got wings, remember? If a griffin brought you here, a griffin can carry you out. Though..." he added slyly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm very tempted to just leave you here..."

"Be that as it may, Inu-kun, but you can't get out of here without me anyway."

InuYasha pinned his ears back, just realizing the truth to these words. "Okay, chit, so I can't leave you behind. But, you will get that hair for me, or the next time you get within my biting range, I'll tear off your arm." He flicked his bush of a tail and merely watched as Kagome slid from his stall, the poor girl terrified.

She let her weight fall on the door as she shut it behind her, panting, hand over her chest as she tried to get over her stressful moment. That was close... she thought as she walked down the hallway, sighing and waving as she saw Ayame and Shiori hopping up and down at the end of the stable.

"What's wrong, Kaggie?" Ayame asked swiftly, walking up to her side, looking worriedly at the girl.

"The silver didn't hurt you, did he?" Shiori piped, also running to her friend's side as the three walked from the stable, to the garden, to the females' dormitory.

"No, no..." she replied, grinning slightly. "I'm going to wash up, okay? I'll see you two tonight when we all get back to the room. I'm sure we have plenty of things to do here." Kagome knew she had to get that fur, but she also had to tend to InuYasha, giving him food, grooming him...huh, as if she wanted to. That creature was a complete and total jerk! But, deep inside, she felt that she should care for this creature. Yes, she did want to take care of him, but she couldn't decipher this strange emotion she felt. She merely shrugged it off as she went into the washroom to clean off her hands and face.

* * *

Having finished feeding a mash mixed with raw meats and sedatives, which he couldn't refuse due to his ravenous hunger, Kagome had attempted to groom the savage griffin. The first brush was snapped clear in two, the second was filled with deep scratches from InuYasha's deathly sharp claws.

Having this done, the girl had met up with her friends in the bed area, having a chat about each other's day. She didn't mention anything about her conversation with InuYasha, nor his request, or rather...demand. After everyone in the dorm is asleep, she'll take her chance to escape to the dining hall.

* * *

In the Sakura garden, a dark, slim figure silently stole across the grassy yard, through the cherry blossom petals and over the stone bridge over the fish pond. Kagome held her breath as she reached the door to the inside of the castle hallways. She had only to hope that she not get lost and face the wrath of that half-demon overlord.

Barefoot, she padded through the fine wooden floors, passed closed doors and turnoffs to other hallways. She tried to remember the way she took to get to the Sakura area from her and Kanna's trip there.

Taking a right her, a left here, and another right, she followed the corridors (which all pretty much looked the same) and tried to keep herself from sighing in dismay. Would she ever find her way out of this place? She highly doubted it.

Soon, however, she came upon the main room, the Great Hall, the first time she had ever placed foot in this ominous fortress. She snuck across, remembering that the dining hall would be around the corner...

Wait a minute...If...If Naraku wasn't in the Great Hall, then...was he...? She had to find out...

Kagome tiptoed to the shut doors of the dining hall, standing around the corner, eavesdropping upon the voices that fluttered lightly from the room.

"That girl, the new slave," came Naraku's voice. Kagome flushed. What need would he still have of her except as a slave to take care of his precious silver griffin? "You say that she lived through the day?"

"Yes, Lord Naraku," came another voice, a woman's. She, however, didn't recognize it.

"So, Kagura," he continued. "Do you think it's her? Could she be the one?"

"Perhaps. She seems to have the under trained powers of a priestess. Maybe, just maybe, she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Her soul, if that is what you want to get your hands on, could probably fill in Lady Orasuae's clay body of the former priestess."

"Good work, Kagura." Naraku's dead voice seemed to hold deadly venom as he complemented the unknown woman. "Well then, we'll just have to see tomorrow. Dismissed."

There was a shuffling of feet, and then two figures exited the room, going the opposite direction of Kagome. She could sense that jewel, the Shikon no Tama, hidden somewhere in the room. She'll have to get that, too.

She snuck in after the demons had gone well away from her spot, stealthily walking up to the white fur pelt of Inu Taisho. She gently plucked one snow-white hair, and pocketed it. Now, she went out to search for the jewel. Where the aura had led her was a wall. She tried to push on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Allow me!" came a voice in her ear. Kagome suppressed a scream as a tiny creature leaped from her shoulder and onto her nose. "Hi there, Lady Kagome!" the small creature piped. "I am known as Myoga the flea, vizier to Lord InuYasha of the Western domain!"

"Hey, I know you!" she whispered, eyes widening. "But, what do you want me to do?"

"I do know that you're looking for the Shikon no Tama, and that it's behind this very wall, but pushing on it will do no good. It will have to take a powerful aura to open, whether it be dark or light. That is how Naraku can access this wall cavity. Merely place your hand on the wall, and focus. You must focus all of you power into your hand!"

Kagome glanced at the flea before doing as told. He was an old fellow, bald except for a few fluffs of pepper and salt hair above each pointed ear. He had four arms, two legs, and a proboscis with bug eyes, all over which put together would fit in Kagome's smallest fingernail. The flea, Myoga, was simply dressed, wearing a tan hued haori.

Kagome then turned her attention to the wall and her hand. Focusing, she found a power in herself, as she has been trained to do since living with Kaede. She picked a strand of purplish aura from that little pool, and attached it to her hand, which had glowed with the same lilac color, and the wall had vanished.

Her eyes widened as large as saucers as the Shikon Jewel was revealed, setting on a stand, glowing in its pink aura. She quickly picked it up off of the pile of stones as Myoga hopped back onto her shoulder. As the girl noiselessly left the dining hall, the wall reappeared, and she had quietly made it back to the dormitory area.

She snuck into the stables, creeping past every stall until she reached InuYasha's. Myoga hopped up and down frantically, urging the girl to open the stall door. Kagome slipped in as smooth as a shadow. She gasped as InuYasha had immediately hopped to his feet, startled by that all too familiar aura that followed the miko into the room.

"The jewel!"

"I'm sorry...what?" Kagome looked confused, for she had forgotten the pink jewel hanging around her neck.

"The Shik-"

"Oh!" She lifted the jewel into her palm. "This! Well, it was mine, and I thought I'd take it back before we escaped..."

"Yours?" he snorted. "Yours! This jewel, it belonged to that old dead bitch, Kikyo! It was what caused my transformation!"

Kagome was taken aback. "So...then I was right? You were not always a griffin?"

InuYasha glowered at her and flushed.

"No, I used to be an inu hanyou, but that wench-of-a-priestess turned me into a griffin! She supposedly loved me, as much as I did her, but apparently, she felt the jewel more important, and she gave me this form! It was because of this that I killed her!"

"What a minute..." she muttered. "So...you killed Kikyo? Kikyo, she was Kaede's sister!" Kagome was starting to get the gist of things. "So...you were the griffin that killed Kikyo! And then, the Gryphonwings, they came after Kaede and me, to get the jewel! So now I'm here and..." She paused, sliding down against the wall. "Ohhhh...my head hurts..."

InuYasha merely snorted, glowering at her.

"So you know the truth. But enough of this talk. Do you have the hair?" He sniffed the air, trying to figure out if she had succeeded in her mission or not.

Kagome nodded, pulling the hair from one of her pockets in her working kimono. "Right here. But, I need to know one thing, InuYasha..." -she placed the fine white specimen in his outstretched claws- "Why do you need this to help us escape this place?"

InuYasha chuckled dryly, closing his paw over the hair with a glow of blue aura. "Because we are kin, the owner of this fur and I, and he will give me strength from his place in the Netherworld, and allow me to do so. Tonight's the night of the full moon, too."

Kagome blinked. "The full moon? What does that have to do with anything?" She got back to her sandaled feet, tucking ebony hair behind her ear. "Is it a special day for you?"

"Heh," he snarled. "You can say that." He got to his feet, as the moon was now in place for its light to shine upon him.

There was a moan as he collapsed. Kagome rushed forwards to help, but was pushed back by a sudden gust of wind that occupied the room. Kagome fell over, Myoga hopping up and down on her nose. "He's transforming!" the flea demon exclaimed excitedly.

"He...what!" Kagome raised her hand over her head as she felt the gust strengthen.

InuYasha's talons curled into hands, his paws into human feet. Fur and feather had both disappeared, leaving beneath soft, silky skin. A human like face appeared under the dissolving beak, revealing those same blazing gold eyes, and fangs and human jaws. Dog ears peered from a curtain of silver hair. A new InuYasha stood before her, and Kagome screamed.

Not only did that silver griffin transform into a man, but he had transformed into a naked man!

* * *

A/N: Another chappie! And what did I tell ya? Another five pages! XD I don't plan this out, either. I just type, and stop at a cliffy. So, yeah. Weird, ne? Anyways, R&R, please! 


	6. Hanyou

Well, here we go again. XD This is so much fun. I'm only writing my first fanfic, so, yeah. If people like it, I'll keep on writing. If they don't, then I'll keep on writing anyway! But that's not the case, so I'm not worried any.

And, as of now, I'm writing another fanfic, "Unlucky" for Fullmetal Alchemist. Therefore, I'll be working on both, and may take just a little bit longer to update. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: Will do!

Kagomereincarnated: -I'll try and write as fast as I can! Sorry fer taking so long!

Snoochie: I'm glad you liked it. -

* * *

Aishiteru

Chapter Five: Hanyou

* * *

InuYasha's talons curled into hands, his paws into human feet. Fur and feather had both disappeared, leaving beneath soft, silky skin. A human like face appeared under the dissolving beak, revealing those same blazing gold eyes, and fangs and human jaws. Dog ears peered from a curtain of silver hair. A new InuYasha stood before her, and Kagome screamed.

Not only did that silver griffin transform into a man, but he had transformed into a naked man!

* * *

Kagome suppressed a scream as the silver haired boy dived behind a bale of hay that hid in the corner of the room. The miko peeked between her fingers after she heard him hide. With a sigh and a heartbeat check, she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"What the heck!" she murmured, glancing at the silver-topped head that peered at her over the hay. "And who are you? Where's the griffin? Where's InuYasha?" she inquired rather demandingly.

He scowled at her, and glared with fierce golden eyes. "I'm right here. What did you expect? The flea told you I was transforming, chit!"

She blinked. Yep, it was him all right. Though he was no longer full of fur and feather, he still had that snappy attitude. "Well, I've never seen a transformation before!" she growled back, just as snappy.

"Well, before you do anything, get me some clothes!" he snarled. When she looked like she was going to protest, he lifted up a hand and showed her his claws. "See these? They'll slice you to pieces if you don't!"

Kagome gulped. "Bu-but...I dunno where to get any!"

"There are male stable hands, are there not?"

"Um...y-yes..."

"Then, baka, go steal some clothes from them!"

With a curt nod, she ran out, part in obeying him, part in fearing for her life. Kami, he's scary when he's mad...she thought fearfully.

Dashing to the end of the stable area, next to the tack room, she snuck into the male dormitory. She tiptoed past the slumbering men, picking up a few pairs of clothing and then quickly sneaking back out once more. Carrying the dragon decorated garments back to the stable InuYasha lived in, she tossed the clothing behind the hay.

She listened to the rustling of him moving about and dressing himself. She sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, blushing. She did not want to experience what she did earlier again. When the moving and the noise had ceased, Kagome spun around to see if the wardrobe she had retrieved for him had fit.

The clothing was a bit large, and it sort of resembled her own uniform. He wore a haori, same hues as hers, and the same intricate design running along the pant leg and top. He snorted as he waved his arms around, trying to move the sleeves.

"They're too long!" he growled ominously, flexing his claws, threatening to tear them apart.

Kagome blinked, a little weirded out. Was this young man actually the griffin she was talking to a while ago? She found that a little hard to believe...

InuYasha glared at her as he caught her staring. "What!" he snapped.

Quickly looking away, she replied quietly, "Nothing..."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave this retched place now. Follow if you want to. Whether you do or not, I really don't care. As long as you don't get in my way, or slow me down. Got it, wench?"

Kagome walked up to him indignantly. "I'm not wench, I'm not chit. I'm Kagome! And I've already had to tell you before!"

"Hmph. Whatever," he snorted, opening the stable door and walking out silently into the quiet hall. He motioned for the girl to follow as he headed out to the garden area.

Sneaking across the grass and flowers and the fallen flower petals under the silver moonlight, they had walked over to the wall. Kagome looked up, confused.

"How're we gonna get over that?" she inquired, looking up to the top and stumbling, the heights making her dizzy a little bit. She brought her eyes back down to earth to glance at the hanyou, where her chestnut eyes met his golden ones.

"Like this!" He grabbed her wrist and flung her onto his back, and, while she held on tightly around his neck, the silver haired boy leaped high into the air and landed on the wall top. With a grin and a snort, he leaped back down again, Kagome suppressing a scream of surprise.

He landed nimbly on the other side, where he looked at the forest beyond the valley that the fortress was located in. He kept the girl on his back so as to not slow him down, racing about the mountain side until he had reached those trees, heading a far ways in.

When he was sure that they were hidden deep in the trees, he had placed the girl down, yawning, his stomach rumbling.

"You," he growled quietly. "Go find some wood for a fire. I'll be right back." With that, he leaped into the trees and rushed off.

Kagome blinked. "All righty then," she muttered, a bit confused. She shuffled off into the underbrush to go and find said dry wood. Quietly, she hummed to herself a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was young...

* * *

InuYasha walked around on ground level now, his nose following the scent of a wild boar that had been in this area recently. Every now and then, he'd put his face close to the ground and take a whiff, following the wild creature's odd smell.

His hand clawed at the sword that hung in his side, the sword that had appeared to him once he had transformed back into his hanyou form. The Tetsusaiga. The Cleaving Fang. The memory of what Kikyo had done still burned fresh in his mind's eye. With a snarl and a snort, he continued his hunt for the pig.

* * *

Kagome yelped as she had pricked her finger on a thorn on a bush where she was finding a little bit of firewood. Whimpering and sucking on the cut, she continued to collect the pieces of wood. Well, for a while, anyway.

As she walked further into the trees to find more wood, she had run her head into a spider's web. As a large black tarantula crawled frantically over her face, Kagome let out a shrill scream of fright. She ran around, screaming, waving her arms in the air, trying to dodge the trees around her.

"Spider! Spiiiiiider! AAAIEEEEE! Get it off of meeee!" she hollered as she continued to run laps around the trees.

* * *

InuYasha's ears perked as he had slung the slain boar's carcass over his shoulder. With a growl, he rushed back to the clearing, seeing that the girl wasn't there.

"Yo, wench!" he called out. "Where are you?" There was silence, then more screaming. Cursing, the silver haired boy followed the sound of Kagome's voice. Golden eyes spotted the screaming, running girl not too far ahead.

"Oi, what are you screaming yer head off for, you idiot? You want to get us caught!" He caught the spider, squishing it with his claws. Kagome paused, and then retched, seeing the dead boar on his shoulder, and now the dead spider in his hand.

"Ewww...gross!" she managed to choke out, following InuYasha back to the clearing.

The hanyou slung the dead wild boar over into the dirt, forming a little cloud of dust. Fixing up a fire, and then cooking the boar meat, he attempted to make a decent meal. Kagome had gone around scavenging out edible herbs and plants while InuYasha worked at the fire.

Together, they ate quietly, Kagome nibbling thoughtfully on the meat and plants alternately.

"So..." she muttered, trying to strike up a conversation with the silent demon boy. "How long till we make it to a town or a village?" She paused from her eating to look up at the inu hanyou.

He stared at the blaze before them, blinking. Then he spoke quietly, " Yes." He lifted his molten eyes up to the girl. "It's a place called Kasasagi Town. If we move fast enough, we can reach there by twilight."

* * *

A/N: Well, this wasn't five pages at least. XD I'm going to have to work on two Fanfics at once, now. But, since Summer Vacation's just around the corner, I'll be able to get more done. So, yeah. Look forward to it! XD R&R, guys! 


	7. Coral Warrior

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: You'll just have to read to find out. :grin: And, I'm glad you enjoy it!

Ouka-Chan77: Thanks!

Kagomereincarnated: Yer welcome! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

Kaginu4ever: Yep, that's just him, alright. XP And I'm glad you like it as well.

Summer break, whoo:dances: Anyways, I'm trying to update at a quicker pace, when I'm not feeling too lazy to write. XD I'm hoping this chapter will be decent in length. And already, I'm at chapter six? Time sure flies when you don't have writer's block to mess with your head! Unlike my Tetsuya thing that I'm writing... Well, here's the next chapter, Chapter Six! Enjoy:bows:

* * *

Aishiteru

Chapter Six: Coral Warrior

* * *

"So..." she muttered, trying to strike up a conversation with the silent demon boy. "How long till we make it to a town or a village?" She paused from her eating to look up at the inu hanyou.

He stared at the blaze before them, blinking. Then he spoke quietly, "Yes." He lifted his molten eyes up to the girl. "It's a place called Kasasagi Town. If we move fast enough, we can reach there by twilight."

* * *

The two walked on for what seemed to be hours, but was, in reality, only half and hour. Forcing their way through the underbrush and the foliage and over-long branches of trees, Inuyasha put a hand in front of Kagome, both of them stopping as the boy narrowed his eyes, looking into the distance.

"We're here," he mumbled, spotting a series of flecks, which seemed to be fireflies in the night. "You see those lights? They're village torches. This should be Kasasagi Town right here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as well. "I don't see anything." She looked at the boy, and stared. Silver moonlight played patterns on his silver hair, his golden hued eyes glowing in the dark, his smooth skin radiating what seemed to be a reflection of the moon's rays.

"Well, let's move then...?" He looked down at her, confused. His confusion turned into irritation as he glared back. "What is it now! Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm what? Uh...oh! I'm sorry! Was I staring into space again?"

He snorted. "Whatever. Just forget it. Let's get going."

* * *

In one of the houses, a girl sat up bolt right, eyes wide. Was a demon coming? It felt as so...

She leaped to her feet, lighting the fireplace in the center of the room. Quickly dashing about, the young woman collected coral hued armor, a dagger, a bag of poison powder, and a large boomerang-like weapon.

She tied her flowing black hair into a high ponytail, and then slipped into a black body suit, placing said armor plates into place. She then hooked her weapons onto her waist, shouldering the Hiraikotsu. Quickly, like a flash of lightning, she bolted out of the hut and out into the night, coming to visit the demon at the village gates.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome continued on walking, following the lights that were steadily growing in size and brightness. With sniff to the air, however, Inuyasha's hand shot out to stop the girl once more.

"Someone's coming," he hissed, and he pushed her into the bushes. "Stay low, and keep that motor-mouth of yours shut!" He pawed at the Tetsusaiga as he left the girl before she could utter a word of protest.

The nerve of him, leaving me here! she thought silently. To vent her anger, she turned around, and got ready to kick out at a tree or a bush. However, all that escaped her was a gasp. She pivoted back into Inuyasha's direction, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to warn him!

* * *

The fair woman stood out in the darkness, watching as a silver-haired boy emerged from the darkness of the night. Upon spotting his dog ears, she immediately recognized him as the demon she was waiting for.

"You! Who goes there!" she called out, unshouldering her weapon and holding it at the ready.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, glaring at the girl.

"What's it to you?"

"You're a demon! No, a half demon! What do you want with my village! Leave now!" She threatened to throw the Hiraikotsu. "Who are you!"

"Inuyasha!" came a female voice.

Inuyasha looked to the sky and slapped his hand to his face, as if begging mercy from the gods above. "What the hell does she think she's doing!" he hissed. He turned around to face the black-haired girl rushing his way.

The warrior watched all of this, utterly confused. This girl, she was human? How can she run so openly to such a creature?

"Wench! What are you doing? I thought I told you to hide!"

"B-but—"

"What are you doing!"

"Inu--"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Inuyasha!" she managed to growl out. "The Gryphonwings! They're coming!"

"What!" Inuyasha looked up, seeing the three griffins and their riders coming their way. "Oh shit!" he hissed, grabbing the girl's wrist, getting ready to run.

Refugees? From the Gryphon Riders? The other girl thought for a moment, then looked up at the two with bright brown orbs.

"This way!" she called out, pointing to the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a split second before dashing after the woman. The three ran forwards, and turned into the girl's home. Once Kagome looked back to thank the woman, though, she gasped in realization.

Before she could speak, though, the girl forced the two into a back room. She shoved Kagome into a closet and handed her clothing from the village. "Here! Change into these!"

A few minutes later, the girl came out in bright blue kimono. Then, the girl forced Inuyasha into said closet and handed him clothing as well. He wore a white haori with blue pants. The two were then forced to sit as the girl dashed about.

"Stay here!" she hissed as she left the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other questioningly, and then he hissed a sign of being quiet as he listened to voices that sounded from outside.

* * *

The warrior girl stood there, bone boomerang on her back, looking between each of the three riders. "What do you want with my village!" she inquired, glancing between them with her dark brown eyes.

"We're looking for escapees. Lord Naraku has sent us in search of them, a young human girl and a white griffin." He raised his lance threateningly. "Have you seen them? Kasasagi Town is the closest to the castle."

Sango shook her head. "No, we haven't, and if we did, we wouldn't confide anything to the likes of you scum."

The second rider scowled at her, and reached out to slap her. "You –-"

The third one grabbed the second. "Leave her. Search the town! Destroy it if you have to, just find them!"

The first man sneered at the warrior girl and shoved her aside, waltzing straight into her hut. "Move aside, wench!" He tossed around pieces of firewood and pots and pans, digging through everything he could get his hands on.

The warrior rushed in to stop him, and got ready to knock him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. But he dodged out of the way and dashed into the back room.

Inuyasha and Kagome leapt to their feet once the man burst through, looking at the girl questioningly.

"Sango! What's going on!" Kagome managed to yelp out.

Inuyasha looked between the two, confused. "Do you know—?"

Inuyasha's question was cut of as the man grabbed Kagome by the wrist, sneering, baring his crooked yellowed teeth.

"Oi, I was speaking here!" he snarled, slapping the man's hand away.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" he retorted, drawing a katana.

Flexing his claws, Inuyasha threatened to cut his arm off with a growl. As the man dove in to strike Inuyasha across the chest, the hanyou gave a bored sigh and grabbed him by the arm, twisting and breaking it. The Rider gave a loud cry of pain and dismay, and the other two men ran in to check what was going on.

"What the—Argh!" The commander of the group the Gryphon Riders fell over as Inuyasha had decapitated the man with his bare claws, the last Rider scrambling into a corner and pleading for mercy. Flinging the blood onto the dead commander's clothes, he turned back to Sango and Kagome.

"Now, as I was saying. Do you two wenches know each other or something? And, make it quick. With the Riders chasing after us, we're going to have to leave this place, pronto."

Sango nodded. "If my memory is correct, then this is Kagome Higurashi, a friend of mine who was kidnapped by Naraku. Am I right?" She turned to the black haired miko with questioning brown eyes.

Kagome nodded, and the two girls gave a sigh of relief and joy. "Sango, how have you been?"

"Been? Been! I have been worried sick! I thought that bastard of a half-demon lord had killed you days gone past!" she muttered, embracing her old friend in a firm hug.

"Well, I guess I'm not dead, then. By the way, where...where is Shippo? And Kohaku?"

Sango sighed once more. "Well, after those Riders had destroyed our first village, I had sent them with my step-mother. She took them over near Mushin's Temple with a monk." As she spoke of the Buddhist, she glared at the ground, face glowing red. "This...Miroku person agreed to take care of the women, elderly and the children at that temple with his master and a badger named Hachi."

Kagome tilted her head, confused by such thoughts. But, as she turned to speak to Inuyasha, she could have sworn she heard her friend hiss, "Damn lecher." Shaking her head of the muse, she glanced up at the hanyou, and blinked, for he had grown what seemed to be a little frantic.

"What...what's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He glowered at her. "It almost daybreak. We have to get out of here or we're so screwed."

"But...why?"

"This transformation, it only lasts as long as the full moon stays in the sky. As the moon sets and the morning dawns, I transform back into my other form."

As he spoke, his perked in alarm as many screeches and the sound of several beating wings sounded outside of the hut.

"Oh shit..." he growled, rushing outside to find his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I finished the chappie! I'm not writing as long as I used to, but I'm trying. I'm kinda getting the feeling that I'm being...rushed, or something along those lines. So please excuse my late updates. :bows:

Remember, R&R!


	8. Unexpected Transformations

Kagomeincarnated: I'm so sorry, I did it again! I have to learn to update faster, but high school is going to be a major pain.

Inuyashangel: He wouldn't listen to anyone but Kagome...but I'm updating, so it's not necessary, right?

Akileh: Thanks a lot. -

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: No. The lecher comment came from Sango about the "mysterious-and-yet-to-be-revealed" Miroku.

Snoochie: Thanks again!

_

* * *

Aishiteru_

_Chapter Seven: Unexpected Transformations_

* * *

Kagome tilted her head, confused by such thoughts. But, as she turned to speak to Inuyasha, she could have sworn she heard her friend hiss, "Damn lecher." Shaking her head of the muse, she glanced up at the hanyou, and blinked, for he had grown what seemed to be a little frantic.

"What...what's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He glowered at her. "It's almost daybreak. We have to get out of here or we're so screwed."

"But...why?"

"This transformation, it only lasts as long as the full moon stays in the sky. As the moon sets and the morning dawns, I transform back into my other form."

As he spoke, his ears perked in alarm as many screeches and the sound of several beating wings sounded outside of the hut.

"Oh shit..." he growled, rushing outside to find his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

"Kagome! Stay back!" he yelled to the girl over the griffins' noise, pushing her and Sango back into the building. "Want a piece of me, eh!" he called out to the incoming Riders. Flexing his long canine claws, baring his sharp fangs, he cackled as he swung his arms at the first griffin that dared approach. He cackled once more as his claws cut through the feather and flesh and tasted fresh blood.

"Raaaaaarghhh!" he roared as he went for the next, and then the next, his eyes a bright glowing red, his silver hair flying behind him. One purplish stripe decorated each cheek, and his fangs and claws grew in size. With a snarl and a ruthless laugh, he continued to slay the griffins that had the guts to assault the frenzied half-demon.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" Kagome called, bursting through the bamboo shades that covered the doorway to find the bloody corpses of slain griffins and Riders. "Inuyasha!" she called again, stunned. Sango, who stood behind her, also stared at the horrid scene in startled silence.

Inuyasha, ears perked, stopped in his tracks, a maniacal grin on his face. He flexed his claw-tipped fingers again, and his grin began to subside. Slowly, he looked down at his blood-covered hands, and his eyes began to change back. But, as a Gryphon Rider dove in to attack Kagome, all was forgotten in blind fury as he once more dove into his fighting frenzy.

In a heartbeat, he had slaughtered the incoming creature.

"Stop!"

Inuyasha looked about, somewhat dazed, his mind not exactly registering the voice to a body. "Rrrrghhh..."

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again, rushing forwards.

"No, wait—" Sango began, attempting to grab the girl's shoulder but missing.

Kagome blinked tears from her eyes. It was the first time she had seen something so horrible since the death of Kaede. Perhaps, this was even worse. The uncontrolled killing, the unbridled fury that Inuyasha had released, had scared her into silence. Until now, where she clung to his blood-covered sleeve, tugging on it to try and get the hanyou's attention.

"Stop it, please..."

"Rrrrghhh..." Inuyasha blinked, ears flat, his claws falling limply to his side. He stared blankly ahead of him, the bloodlust leaving his eyes, the demon marks fading from his face. Claws and fangs retreated to their normal size, and now he merely stared at the girl on his arm, confused.

"Kagome...?" He pushed the girl off rather roughly, leaping backwards, looking at his bloody claws, at the tear-stricken girl, and then at the dead bodies around him. Without a word, the hanyou leapt off into the other direction, out of the villages and into the forest that lead away from Naraku's castle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, trying to run after. This time, however, Sango didn't miss. The woman held onto the girl's upper arm, restraining her from chasing after the dog boy. "But..." she began, looking worriedly back at her friend.

Sango shook her head. "No. Give him time to cool down, to realize what has happened. After the sun rises. That is when you can see him," she muttered quietly, letting Kagome's arm go.

Kagome felt her knees buckle, and she collapsed. Sango kneeled beside her, uttering words of comfort.

* * *

The sun had risen over the far off horizon for quite a while now, its body high in the sky and its rays striking Kagome square in the face through Sango's window.

"Uh..." The girl moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with clenched fists. "Sango...?" came her voice, still exhausted. "Sango!"

Said Taijya peeked her head into the doorway, her long black hair tied in a high ponytail and hanging over the back of her head.

"Yes?" The woman walked into the room, clad in a pink and purple kimono with sandals on her bare feet. She had her Hiraikotsu tied to her back already, a sack in her hand filled with rations and extra weapons, such as poisonous powder and several shuriken (ninja stars). Behind Sango came a tiny mew, and a fluffy, yellow cat emerged from behind her heels.

"Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed as she spotted the little demon cat, yellow all over, including the mane, with black stripes on her two tails and her paws, which were also dipped in black. The only other black on her was her onyx-engulfed ears and the four-pointed star on her forehead. With another tiny mew, the little two tailed neko leaped up into Kagome's lap.

The miko stroked the cat's soft, silky fur as she turned her chocolate eyes up to the exterminator.

"Sango..." she began, eyeing the sack in the woman's hands. "Are we leaving soon, or something?"

She nodded in response, holding up the bag. "Food and weapons. We shall head out whenever you are ready."

Immediately, Kagome was on her feet, her tiredness quite forgotten. "Erm, I'm ready!" She walked up to her friend with the cat in her arms. "We can head out now!" After last night, and after Inuyasha had run off so abruptly, she had been immensely worried, despite the fact that she only knew him, truly, as a griffin, and not for very long, either.

However, she seemed to be experiencing a tight bond with this Inuyasha. She felt as if she should stay by his side. She was quite aware that she had not known him for very long. She was also quite aware that she felt that she had known him since forever. For what reasons, she did not know. But she had been very anxious since the hanyou had disappeared prior to daybreak.

"We must leave _now_," she pleaded, placing Kirara back onto the floor, who began to purr and rub against her ankles.

"All right, all right..." Sango replied, placing her hands up and waving them. "I get it. We shall leave right away." The woman took her friend's hand, and walked out of the room, and then out of the hut. "Kirara! Come." The cat meowed and trotted after.

Kagome looked about, surprised. There was no sign of the fray from the previous night.

"Sango...what--?"

"The Taijya," she interrupted abruptly. "They got to cleaning this before the children arose. They, for one, do not need to see this gore."

Kagome nodded understandingly.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't think of anything else. ;-; This was probably my shortest chapter yet, but I hope you guys enjoyed it all the while. High school, I'm a Freshman, has been heckling things a whole lot, so I'm not able to update as often, but I'll try. 


End file.
